Arpeggio
"''Unsterblichkeit! Unsterblichkeit, das ist mein Ziel. Die anderen Mitglieder der Klaww-Gang waren so beschränkt ihnen genügte es, die Clockwerk-Teile bloß für ihre nichtigen Pläne einzusetzen. Aber ich, oh nein, ich habe erkannt, was sie wirklich sind - Der Schlüssel zum ewigen Leben. Arpeggio war ein Papagei und Anführer der Klaww-Gang. Früher ein hochinteligenter Junge, ließ ihn sein Körper im Stich. Während all seine Freunde wuchsen, blieb er mikrig klein und wurde ausgeschlossen. Aus Hass auf seinen shwachen Körper stahl er die Teile von Clockwerk, einer gigantischen Robotereule, die es geschafft hatte, sich nur durch ihren Hass und ihre Eifersucht auf die Cooper-Familie über tausende von Jahren hinweg ab Leben zu erhalten. Kurz bevor er seinen neuen Körper betreten konnte, wurde er von seinem Schützling Neyla verraten, die ihn als Clock-La ermordete. Vergangenheit Arpeggio besuchte in seinen frühen Jahren eine Hochbegabten Schule und war stets Klassenbester. Er hätte es aufgrund seiner enormen Inteligenz sehr weit schaffen können, doch dann passierte etwas, was sein komplettes Leben verändern sollte: Er hörte auf zu wachsen! Während seine Freunde langsam größer wurden, war Arpeggio immer noch ziemlich klein und konnte nichtmal fliegen. Aus Hass auf seinen schwächlichen Körper benutzte er seine gewaltigen geistlichen Fähigkeiten, um einen Weg zu finden, seinen schwachen Körper zu ersetzen oder größer werden zu lassen. Seine Forschungen führten ihn schließlich zu den Laufhilfen italienischer Meister, die ein ähnliches Problem plagte. Arpeggio beschaffte sich schließlich sein eigendes Exemplar, eine Maschiene mit 3 Laufpylonen, einem auf dem Rücken gebundenen Energiegenerator und einer Sitzstange. Schließlich baute der Papagei einen riesigen Zeppelin, in dem er lebte und seine Operationen plante. Er stellte auch eine kleine Armee aus Soldaten auf, die seinen Zeppelin bewachten. Zudem gab der Zeppelin ihm das Gefühl, wirklich zu fliegen. Doch das Gefühl alleine genügte ihm nicht. Er wollte einen Körper, der wirklich in der Lage war zu fliegen. Sly 2 Band of Thieves Sly Cooper:"Du willst nach Paris, um eine Hypnose-Lightshow des Hasses zu starten? Das ist grausam! Arpeggio:"Grausam, vieleicht. Aber es ist der einzige Weg, um Clockwerk unsterblich zu machen. Eines Tages lernte Arpeggio die junge Interpol Agentin Neyla kennen. Ihr gemeinsames Ziel war es, einen Weg zu finden, Arpeggio einen besseren Körper zu beschafen und unsterblich werden zu lassen. Sie tüftelten einen brillanten Plan aus. Die Robotereule Clockwerk hatte sich tausende von Jahren über nur mit einer Diät aus Hass und Eifersucht am Leben erhalten und auf den Tag gewartet, an dem sein Ruf als Meisterdieb den Ruf der Cooper-Familie überstrahlte. Würden sie seinen Körper kontrollieren, könnten sie diese Unsterblichkeit auf Arpeggio übertragen. Die beiden verbündeten sich und gründeten zusammen die Klaww-Gang, mit Arpeggio als Anführer. Der Dreh und Angelpunkt dieser Gang war ein illegales Gewürz namens Spice, was Leute wütend und gleichzeitig anfällig für Hypnose macht. Ihr Plan war es, dass eines der Mitglieder ganz Paris mit Spice versetztes Essen unterjubeln sollte. Eine Hypnotiseurin sollte die negativen Energien bündeln und sie zu einer starken Energiequelle transportieren. Diese Energiequelle wurde dann von einem Mittelsmann an Arpeggio weitergereicht, der dann mit seinem Zeppelin über die Stadt fliegen würde und eine Hypnose-Lightshow des Hasses starten würde. Dass würde Clockwerk die Kraft geben, unsterblich zu werden. Schnell waren die richtigen Leute gefunden. Der Besitzer des größten Nachclubs Paris, Dimitri Lousteau, der Spice Hersteller Rajan, eine Interpol Hypnotiseurin, die sich selbst als Die Komtess bezeichnete und den 1850 im Eis eingefrorenen und vor kurzen wieder aufgetauten Jean Bison, der sich an der Natur rächen wollte. Die Mitglieder der Klaww-Gang wussten über Arpeggio's Vorhaben, unsterblich zu werden bescheid. Sie wussten, dass die Clockwerk-Teile in einem Museum in Kairo aufbewahrt wurden. Sie kamen der Cooper-Gang zuvor und stahlen die Teile. Nun ging es an die Aufteilung. Dimitri erhielt die Schwanzfedern, um sie als Druckplatten für seine Flaschgeldwerkstatt zu benutzen. Rajan erhielt Das Herz und die Flügel, um die Spice Produktion zu verschnellern und die königliche Abstammung seiner Familie unter Beweis zu stellen. Die Komtess erhielt, um Kriminelle zu hypnotsieren, die Augen, während Jean Bison Magen und Lunge in seine Lokomotiven einbaute und die Krallen zum Holzfällen verwendete. Arpeggio behielt das Gehirn. Sein Plan sah vor, dass Sly Cooper und dessen Freunde allen Mitgliedern ihre Teile stehlen würde, bis sie schließlich von Neyla verraten und Jean Bison betäubt wurden. Dieser würde sie an Arpeggio verkaufen, so dass er sich ans Zusammenbauen begeben konnte. Neyla half der Cooper-Gang zuerst, die Clockwerk-Teile zu finden, trickste somit gleichzeitig die Cooper-Gang, Interpol und Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox aus. Er war einer der Party Gäste, die auf Rajans Party eingeladen waren. Dort konnte er seinen Schützling perfekt überwachen, ohne das jemand Verdacht schöpfte. Als sie sich greade in Rajan's Spice Tempel in Indien befand, erhielt Neyla von Arpeggio die Erlaubnis, Sly, Carmelita, Bentley und Murray der Komtess zu übergeben. Als Sly in Kanada war, hatten sie bereitseinen großen Teil der Clockwerk Teile zusammen gestohlen. Als Sly greade dabei war, die Blaupausen der 3 Lokomotiven zu stehlen, belauschte er ein Gespräch zwischen Arpeggio und Jean Bison, der versuchte, dem Papageien das Gehirn abzukaufen. Dieser lehnte jedoch ab, da Bison bereits den größten Anteil der Clockwerk-Teile besaß. Sly und seiner Gang fehlten nur noch die Krallen von Jean Bison. Dieser erkannte ihren Betrug bei den Kanadischen Winterspielen und betäubte sie. Schließlich verkaufte er jedes einzelne Clockwerk Teil + die Krallen an Arpeggio. Dieser machte sie daran, die Hasserfülteste Lebensform des Planeten zusammenzusetzen, während die Cooper-Gang mit der Nordleuchtbatterie zum Zeppelin hochgelassen wurde. Als sie endlich aus der Nordleuchtbatterie rauskamen, machte Sly Aufklärungsfotos, damit Bentley einen Plan schmieden konnte. Dabei sah er, dass Neyla bei Arpeggio stand, und sie sich miteinander unterhielten. Bei dem Versuch, die Magnetfelder zu zerstören, sollte der aufgehängte, bewusstlose Clockwerk eigentlich auseinanderfallen, doch das Gegenteil passierte. Die Teile waren nun noch besser zusammen! Der Lärm lockte Arpeggio und Neyla nach draußen, die sich freuten, dass die Demagnietisierung die Teile zusammengeschweißt hatte. Als er und sein Schützling den riesigen Vogel betrachtete, kam Sly aus einem Dunklen Winkel. Während Neyla empört reagierte, war Arpeggio erfreut und sehr dankbar, dass er die Teile zusammengeschweißt hatte. Er erklärte dem Meisterdieb seinen Plan von Anfang an. Als Sly meinte, er wäre grausam, ganz Paris unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, nur weil er nicht fliegen konnte, verabschiedete sich Arpeggio, bereit, seinen neuen Körper zu betreten und ein unsterbliches Wesen zu werden. Doch dann steiß ihn Neyla beiseite. Sie meinte, sie hätte die Cooper-Gang, Interpol und Carmelita hereingelegt, und würde auch bei ihm keine Ausnahme machen. Als sie mit Clockwerk verschmolz, meinte der am Boden liegende Arpeggio, das sie nur der Schützling sei, nicht der Nachfolger seines Körpers. Kurz bevor die Krallen ihn zerschmetterten, erkannte Arpeggio, das er verraten worden war. Dann erhob Neyla sich in die Lüfte und schrie: "Clock-La ist geboren!" Die Laufhilfe erbarst, die Federn flogen in alle Richtungen und das Glasauge Arpeggios rollte langsam zu Sly's Fuß. Der Cooper-Gang gelang es jedoch, Clock-La zu vernichten, somit wurden Arpeggois Pläne niemals Realität. Persönlichkeit und Aussehen Arpeggio war hochinteligent und sehr selbstbewusst, jedoch nie in der Lage zu fliegen. Aufgrund seines schwächlichen Körpers studierte er Clockwerk, um ihn für seine eigenen Zwecke umzubauen. Jedoch war er blind Leuten gegenüber, denen er über Jahre hinweg vertraut hatte. Um an sein Zeil zu kommen ist er bereit, grausame und verrückte Methoden einzusetzen und Verbündete zu verraten. Er war ein winziger Papagei mit grünen Federn und einem gelben Schnabel. Arpeggio hatte blaue Haare, blaue Augen, trug eine rote Mütze und elegante Kleidung. Seine mechanische Gehhilfe lässt ihn größer wirken, als er eigentlich ist. Galerie Kidarpeggio.jpg|Arpeggio als Kind Kidarpeggio2.jpg|Arpeggio als Teenager Teenarpeggio.jpg|Arpeggio als Erwachsener ImagesCAILM9I6.jpg|''Aus Hass auf seinen schwachen Körper.......'' Adultarpeggio.jpg|''.....Tüftelte er Tag und Nacht an einer Möglichkeit, größer zu werden'' Arpeggioinwalkingcage.jpg|Arpeggio auf einem Foto Arpeggio.jpg|Arpeggio Arpeggio4.png|Konzeptgrafik Arpeggio by TalbainEric.jpg|Zeichnung Arlogol.png|Seine Signatur 1685245arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio auf einer Sitzstange Trivia Arpeggio wurde nach dem musikalischem Begriff "Arpeggio" benannt, was einen gebrochenen Akord bedeutet. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf seine geringe Größe, seinen schwachen Körper und seine Unfähigkeit zu fliegen, was ihn gebrochen hat. Arpeggio ist, zusammen mit Clockwerk, Clock-La, Captain LeFwee und General Tsao einer der Vogelgegner. Er kann, genauso wie Tsao und LeFwee nicht fliegen. Ironischerweise ist der einzige Vogel, der in Sly fliegen kann mechanisch. Er ist, zusammen mit Clockwerk, Neyla, Dr. M und Captain LeFwee einer der wenigen Gegner, die wirklich sterben. Er war das einzige Mitglied der Klaww-Gang, das nie gekämpft hat. Er hat die deutsche Stimme von Sir Raleigh. Arpeggio mochte warscheinlich Opern, da man ihn immer beim Verlassen von Londoner Opernhäusern sehen konnte. Der amerikanische Synchronsprecher Arpeggios ist Nolan North, der auch El Jefe, Sigmund aus Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time und die Videospiellegende Nathan Drake aus Uncharted spricht. Nolan North spricht auch den Hauptgegner aus Infamous, Kessler. Er ist einer von 2 Schurken, die nach Musik bennant wurde, das andere ist Fräuein Dezibel. Er ist einer von 2 Bösewichten, die ein Luftschiff besitzen, der andere ist LeParadox. Ironischerwiese wurden beide zerstört. Arpeggio ist einer von 6 britischen Bösewichten der Serie, die anderen sind Sir Raleigh, Neyla, Der schwarze Baron, Dr. M und Miss Dezibel. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Klaww-Gang Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Papagei Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Band of Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Bösewicht Kategorie:Vogel